Are You There God? If so, Screw You
by DemonicAngel363
Summary: Set 4.02 Are You There God? It's Me, Dean Winchester. Castiel demands respect. Dean isn't having it. This is my first fic in a LONG time, trying to get back into it. Don't own anything related to Supernatural, just having fun.


"You should show me some respect, _boy._ " Castiel growled. "I am the one that pulled you out of Hell, and I can throw you back in." He glared at Dean, who leveled a look at him.

"I'll show you respect, when you start fucking earning it." He replied. Castiel took a step forward.

"I am a solider. A Warrior of the Lord. I could kill you with a snap of my fingers." Dean snorted.

"Buddy, no offense, there are only a few things I'm scared of in this messed up world, and trust me, you ain't one of them."

"You are an anomaly, Dean." Castiel considered him. "Many humans would be grateful, thankful even, to me for rescuing them. But not you."

"Don't get me wrong. I'm glad to be out of that pit. More than glad. I am. But I just don't have time to deal with self-righteous a-holes who can't be damned lifting a finger for this world."

"Watch your tone! I've seen –"

"Yeah, yeah. I get it, you've seen things. Things I can't even _begin_ to imagine. But you know what I've seen? Hell." The angel raised his brows. "And I'm not talking about my years in the fire. I'm talking about 20-something long-ass, dragged through the dirt years of cleaning up all the nasty shit that goes bump in the night. I mean, seriously. I've ganked vampires, werewolves, striga, ghosts. Hell, don't even get me started on the demons. Those things are practically in your fucking JOB DESCRIPTION, man!" He threw up his hands. Castiel looked like he was about to say something, but Dean wasn't having it.

"You know…I actually used to believe. In angels. In you." He said, his tone softening. Castiel almost cracked a smile at that.

"Yes. As a child, your mother –"

"Told me angels were watching over me, yeah." He cleared his throat. "Every night, she-she'd tuck me in, making sure that stupid little statue was above me bed, and kiss me on the head, telling me not to be scared, because angels would protect me. And when Sammy was born, she found one of those stupid spinny things that go above kid's bed, complete with fluffy feathers and golden horns. And she would tell him the same thing, every damn night, that he was safe, that we were s-safe." His voice cracked.

"You had such faith, then, Dean. Those who have faith, even as one of a child, will surely-"

"Surely inherit heaven?" Dean cut him off and Castiel looked disgruntled as he nodded.

"Well, that's great and all, but after seeing it? It's not all it's cracked up to be. Besides," He said derisively, "The only thing I ever inherited from it was a whole lotta pain and this wonderful shithole of a life." Dean looked at Castiel curiously. "You want to know why I am the way I am? Why I'm not wot worried or scared of all the smiting stuff you dicks like to throw around?" Castiel nodded, following his movements intently.

"It-it's because of her, damnit! Because 4 damn years of hearing that angels were watching over us, after that faith, that hope! She was taken, Ripped out of our lives, because you couldn't be damned to stop a single fucking demon of all fucking things. How can I stand by that believe when you gutless freaks with wings can't even be bothered – can't even save – Sh-she was my mom!" He yelled. "And she had faith! Look what it got her! Pinned to the ceiling and burned alive!"

"Your mother knew what she was doing when she made that deal all those years ago and –" He cut off as Dean punched him in the face. It hurt like shit, but Castiel didn't even seemed fazed, just puzzled. He opened his mouth to continue but Dean punched him again.

"Don't. You. Dare." He said shakily. "Don't you DARE talk about my mom like that! Don't you fucking dare. Azazel forced her into that deal and you know it. Yellow Eyes murdered, and lied, and forced it on her. She was never supposed to die! Not like that! Not-not her." Dean broke off, crying. He sniffled, trying to pull himself together. He didn't cry. He just didn't.

"Dean…" The angel said softly. He put a hand on Dean's shoulder, mildly surprised he didn't shrug it off. "I _am_ sorry about your mother. She was a good person, who didn't deserve Azazel's wrath, and she didn't deserve what happened to her that night. But that doesn't change what's going on here – now." Dean's expression hardened and he moved away, letting Castel's hand fall limp at his side. "There is a war going on, a war you had no small part in starting, mind you." Dean glared at the reminder. "And we, my brothers and sisters, are – frankly – out manned. We are losing a war that both of us, humans and angels, cannot afford to lose." He grimaced, and looked toward the hunter, his expression pleading. "We – I need you to trust me on this." Dean snorted and started to reply, but Castiel cut him off.

"My brothers would never admit this, but I am not them. We in heaven are not omniscient, nor are we all powerful. When Devil's Gate was opened, it released horrors on this world, the likes of which have not been seen for centuries. You received only a small taste of that with the Sins. But there are things out there, much, much worse. You and your brother are our best hope for victory. Honestly? You're our _only_ hope for victory." Dean licked his cracked lips and spoke in a hoarse voice.

"How? I mean, if we're the best that the armies of heaven can muster, you guys are shit up the creek screwed." Castiel smiled sadly.

"It may not mean much from a…what was it you called us? 'Gutless freak with wings', but I believe you and your brother will make the difference in this war." Dean gulped, his eyes wide. Castiel could see the fear hidden in them. "I can't promise you it'll be easy. In fact, I can almost guarantee you it will not, but you listen to me, Winchester." He gripped Dean's shoulder, laying his palm over the print branded into Dean's skin. "I have seen your soul, even broken in the pits of Hell. It is strong, and shines like a beacon of hope, even in the midst of despair. I pulled you out and put you back together, piece by piece. I have seen very few mortals over the millennia who are as bright, or as good, as you are. If anyone can survive what the demons, what Lilith, can throw at us, it is you." Dean opened his mouth, closed it, and let out a sigh, running a hand through his hair.

"Well, uh, thanks…I – I guess." Castiel nodded and stepped back.

"My pleasure. We shall speak again soon, I am sure. Goodnight Dean." In a blink he was gone.

And Dean bolted awake in bed the next morning.


End file.
